


Heartfelt Blade

by jumyouboshi, RikuNanase



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fantasy, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-01-18 06:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12382326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jumyouboshi/pseuds/jumyouboshi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikuNanase/pseuds/RikuNanase
Summary: In this world where one’s spirit can become a tangible object, two unlikely hearts cross fates and embark upon a journey of wondrous scale.Based on an original AU setting created by me and ao3 user jumyouboshi.(Will update Archive Warnings and tags as they become applicable.)





	1. Setting the Stage

This is a world where one’s spirit can become a tangible object. The stronger the heart and will, the more powerful the object. These are called _Spirit Weapons_.

 _Swords, lances, bows,_ even _tools_ can be pulled from one’s soul and manifested as tangible objects. Whether or not these weapons are used for good intentions, depends entirely on the wielder.

Throughout time, the land thrived on the blessings that came from their boon, specialized occupations and events keeping the heritage relevant, and most importantly, the people happy. 

The Nanase family was blessed with a beautiful pair of fraternal twin boys inherent with incredible mana, the life source of all living things. They were named after _heaven_ and _earth_ respectively: _Tenn_ , the ephemeral twin with pale locks like white clouds, and _Riku_ , the younger twin with hair as red as fiery marigolds. Despite their fortunate inheritances, both twins were also burdened with afflicted indispositions--Tenn with his rare albinism, and Riku with a frail, sickly body cursed with weak bronchial tubes. As a result, both twins were mostly sheltered from the outside world, especially Riku, who was confined to his bed since his birth. 

They were happy, however, and the loving parents adorned their sons with affection. Tenn and Riku were also closely-knit, having only each other as their primary company within the protected household. But they didn’t mind; as much as Riku could not do the many things a child should have been free to--running around, exploring, learning--Tenn provided him with all of the entertainment and mirth he needed, reenacting stories together, and building tiny snowmen in the winter along their bedroom windowsill. 

But like all good things, they were ever so fleeting. 

With the twins’ vast potential, it was inevitable that it would bring plight upon their lives, and those greedy few to desire their power were mad enough to do _anything_ to possess it.  

… And on a particularly dark night, the Nanase household was set ablaze.

Tenn awoke with a jolt when he heard the screams of his parents echo from the space beyond his and Riku’s bedroom walls. Tentatively leaving his brother’s side from their bed, Ten moved to open their door to peek out and see just what had caused the distress, his hand retracting with a sharp cry upon grasping the searing bronze knob. But it was only until smoke began to filter in through the draft of the door frame that panic and fear arose from deep within his gut.  
  
_Fire… there was a fire breaking out in their house!_  
  
Tenn stumbled back upon that realization, trembling as his body refused to act; the thick black smog was already hovering overhead but it was Riku’s sudden bout of painful coughs that jarred him back to reality. 

“R-Riku… _Riku!_ ”

Tenn’s instinct was to immediately get his brother to safety, wrenching open their bedroom window to the cold winter air that bit into their exposed skin. Pulling their once shared blanket around Riku’s confused and wheezing form, Tenn lowered himself from the sill first before calling after his baby brother and assisting him down. Tiny feet settling upon fresh snow and numbing fragile toes, Tenn pulled Riku into his arms as he guided them both away from the flaming house. Drawing distance from their once beloved abode, could they both see that it was now engulfed within a blood orange glow, tears beginning to fall as Riku weakly called out to their parents who never emerged.

But as a heartbroken Tenn pulled a wailing Riku against his chest, helplessly watching the fire consume all, he caught sight of a tall, foreign figure silhouetted by the bright tower of flames behind him, menacing and approaching their general direction. _Who was that?_ It certainly looked nothing like their father... and with every sense in Tenn’s body screaming for him to run, he quickly loaded Riku onto his back and escaped into the woods nearby. 

 _Running, running, running,_ he stumbled and choked on his own frigid inhales, trying to go as fast as he could with his tiny legs supporting Riku’s sobbing and coughing form upon his back. He didn’t know what they’d do, but at the moment, he wanted nothing more than to continue to live and keep his baby brother alive.  
  
The twins’ mother and father were never heard from again, presumably dead, as the home they grew up in was leveled to the ground. 

They never saw that mysterious individual again either.

 

* * *

  

 _\--Eight years have passed since then._  

The sheltered twins had to learn to adapt to their situation, and while incredibly difficult, was only made possible through the many kind souls they had encountered along the way: a compassionate elderly couple who offered lodgings and warm food, a tough, single mother who provided them with education and medicine for Riku’s condition. Tenn also played a big part in reaching their independence, forcing himself to mature and become a working class citizen as soon as he was able. From there, they were able to afford a small cottage in a backwater town, and lived in silent peace for some time.

Tenn took on different occupations from time-to-time depending on the season, while Riku worked on improving his health all the while. He was no longer bedridden, but that wasn’t to say he was entirely fit as a fiddle.

But what of their aforementioned potential, you ask?

Well, they dabbled within that as well. Tenn was a regular prodigy when it came to his learning, and absorbed every textbook and novel with ease. He learned about becoming a _wielder_ , one who can manifest spirit weapons from those compatible, and became inherently curious. If he and Riku could become _fighting partners_ , then that would increase their odds of straying away from harm in the future. He made sure to follow up with any of the dangers or repercussions of his actions; he didn’t want to end up hurting Riku, after all.

  
And so, he tried it. 

When it came to finding a suitable partner, usually those with close ties or familial bonds would always have a stronger _sync rate_ than with those of a stranger. The more wavelength between them, the stronger their attacks and formidability.  
  
A form of solid self-defense was all the twins needed, anyway. 

Gently bringing Riku closer to him as he hovered a hand just shy from his heart, a soft glow emitted into Ten’s hand, a golden, ruby encrusted hilt meeting his palm. And as he took ahold of it, slowly releasing its form, Riku’s body faded to light and took on the embodiment of a gorgeous, crimson blade.

Tenn and Riku were immediately _synced_ at 100%.    

“Amazing…you’ve become a sword! Riku, can you hear me?” 

 _Tenn-nii! I can! This is so exciting!_  

Riku’s enthusiastic tone rung out from Tenn’s subconscious, the _link_ between them providing a voice to Riku’s manifested soul. It was a _wonderous_ feeling, their joined mana coursing throughout Tenn’s body and filling him with immense energy. He felt that he could do anything--cut through steel and stone, slice through the very wind and air before him… 

But he digressed. 

“Listen, Riku, this is only for emergency purposes… so don’t get any ideas alright?” 

_Aw, Tenn-nii…_

“I’m serious. Your body is still too weak to probably handle extended use.” 

And he was right.  
The moment they _desynced_ and Riku’s body returned to its original state, he immediately faltered and fell against Tenn’s chest, losing consciousness as his weakened condition failed to adapt to this new sensation. He would only need extended rest, thankfully, but Tenn would take no more chances. 

The next morning, fireworks sounded off in the distance, the annual Spirit Weapon Tournament going underway....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this far. I really hope that you're enjoying this work.  
> As the chapters go on, I hope that I can flesh out the setting and mechanics of this strange world the characters of IDOLiSH7 have been placed in. If you have any questions, feel free to drop a comment or message me on Twitter! (@n4391)
> 
> Please note that someday this may be used for an actual original story and this piece of fiction will then disappear.  
> But while we're here together, in this time and place now, I hope you'll enjoy this fleeting adventure together with me.
> 
> Next time, the story heats up!  
> \- n4391


	2. Curtains Rise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2. The story of a dreamer shackled by reality.

At the start of every spring, fireworks are set off at the kingdom’s capital to signify the start of the annual _Spirit Weapon Tournament_ . As a long standing tradition carried on throughout the years, the mission of such an event was to allow partners, a pair consisting of a wielder and a spirit weapon, to participate within a several month long journey dueling others of their kind. The tournament’s end only came once the strongest remained and they were rewarded for their endeavors with various prizes which varied from year to year: money,  fame, life-long longevity and comfort… But one thing was consistent: _The absolute burning competitive nature of each and every participant to seize victory._

The fireworks were just the mark of the beginning, existing as a means of raising spirits and anticipation for the year’s biggest event.... even as a beacon of hope to those who could only dream of entering.

One such large dreamer missed the fireworks that day.

In a quaint town of commerce, lined with family run stores and facilities, the humble populace going about their day watched on in speculation of the colorful blooms of light that erupted against the bright blue backdrop of the mid-afternoon skies.  
  
_Crimson for valor, green for integrity, violet for passion…_  
A tall youth recited the textbook script of the firework colors to himself as he peeked out through the windowsill of his bedroom. There was so much he was taught about the celebration and yet--  
  
“ _Iori!_ Can you give me a hand? The lunch rush is here!!” 

“I’m coming, Nii-san!”  
  
\-- _What was the point if he had no interest in participating himself?_

Padding down the stairs to the first floor shop, a large group of people had already gathered at the counter, the one named Iori glancing at his older brother, Mitsuki, who so rightfully needed the assistance, balancing a tray of freshly baked bread in one hand, and a bag of cookies in the other. Waving to the regulars who greeted him, and tugging on a flour dusted apron, did Iori open up the closest brick oven and place in a fresh batch of rolls to bake. 

Iori Izumi and Mitsuki Izumi were one such a pair of brothers that were born into complete normalcy, and Mitsuki, baring the right of passage as the oldest child, just so happened to inherit their parents’ original bakery upon turning 18. It was a fine career choice, one that he had been prepared for all of his life, but despite the gracious bequest, it left his childhood dream of becoming a swordsman completely out of reach. Even Iori realized it, despite being 4 years his younger, that reality bore no such grandeur for his older brother’s path in life; Mitsuki had to settle with what had already been laid out for him, while Iori, on the other hand, had the leniency to choose whatever career he so pleased. But he was compassionate, he wanted to support his beloved older brother… and so he had decided to stay and work under his roof. After all, if Iori could somehow further along Mitsuki’s desire to achieve his lifelong goal, then he wouldn’t mind being the one to keep watch over the family bakery in the meanwhile.  
  
However.  
It had been 3 years since then, and nothing had changed. Mitsuki was now 21 and Iori was 17, on the cusp of adulthood, and yet, their mundane normalcy continued.

“ _Awhh, what!?_ I can’t believe I missed it!”

But at least it was peaceful.  
  
The bakery now closed for the day as the Izumi brothers settled down for a well-earned dinner, did Iori look to his huffy brother with a sympathetic smile. He could tell he was upset, but was masking it with that playful banter of his. _Poor, Nii-san..._  
  
“I never miss the opening fireworks! Damn it…!” running a hand through his hair as he plucked their pot of stew from off of the stove, the once loud and exasperated regrets coming from Mitsuki’s mouth died down into a series of inaudible grumbles.

“Well,” Iori interjected calmly, “there’s always the local parade that usually comes through. Let’s be sure to watch it together when it comes.”

“Oh, you’re right! I guess we can look forward to that then. Alright, let’s dig in! I’m starving.”

Divvying up their portions and engaging in mirthful banter over the day’s plentiful mishaps, Iori couldn’t help but feel a certain melancholy underneath the mask of a smile he wore.  
  
_If only this could be the year where Nii-san’s dream could come true…_

“Hey, Iori, have you been practicing your magic still?”

“Huh?” Iori looked up from from his plate, slowly lowering his spoon back into his half-eaten meal.

That was the other unfortunate detail.  
Whereas Mitsuki’s dream was to become a swordsman, he bore no knack or talent for honing his mana. His swordplay was decent, and there were days he would train in the confines of his room, but without decent magical affinity, it would never get Mitsuki very far if he ever found a spirit weapon partner willing enough to team up with him. It was devastating, and despite the fact that Mitsuki, himself,  was very aware of that fact, it was probably the experience of getting to be apart of such a thrilling event that made him so starry-eyed. And Iori had nothing but respect for that sentiment.

“Not particularly. Why do you ask, Nii-san?” a bit of a lie, but Iori was the one feeling on the spot under his brother’s earnest gaze.

So many times Mitsuki had praised and encouraged Iori to use his skill to go into a focused field where he could further his magic, but… the guilt was keeping Iori from doing something he deemed as terribly selfish.

“It’s such a waste! You know your big brother will always support you no matter what, right? Plus when I used to watch you manipulate water from the kitchen spout, it was such a hoot! I want you to be doing something that makes you happy, Iori.”

A chuckle escaped the younger Izumi at that, and as he took up another spoonful of stew to bring to his lips, he spoke with a confident tone.

“Thank you, Nii-san. But my place is here at the bakery. I’m most definitely happy here, I can assure you.”

* * *

  
“ _Absolutely not!_ ”  
  
On the other side of things, furious fists slammed down upon a small oakwood table, plates and silverware clattering as the sharp retort reverberated about the kitchen walls. Frustrated cerise hues met shaken crimson in that moment, balled firsts trembling in slight as Tenn reached a finite point to his tolerance.

“B-but Tenn-nii…!”  
  
“Riku, it’s far too dangerous! And yet no matter how many times I try to reiterate the consequences, you still have the stubborn audacity to ask! My answer will _not_ change!”  
“Tenn-nii…”

Riku could tell, Tenn was only angry because he was _worried_ ; they had lost their family at a young age, suffered great heartache and adversity, and only now had they most recently found a comfortable living for themselves. He didn’t blame him for losing his patience but...

“What could possibly drive you to want to enter into a tournament that primarily puts both of our lives in danger?”

He had dreaded this conversation ever since they had become partnered together; _entering the tournament, participating in an event that could mean life or death for them..._ so _naive_ . But he digressed. How could Riku be blamed when even _he_ grew tired of the stagnancy that was their hampered and sheltered life? Riku had never even asked for much from Tenn, and in this particular instance, he just found it way too hard to find a middle ground.  
  
_I’m too scared, Riku. I don’t want to lose the only family I have._

“... I overheard, from one of the neighbors passing by…”  
A pause. Riku had broken through the momentary silence and looked at Tenn with what could only be hopeful desperation. 

“The prize for this year’s Spirit Weapon Tournament is a _wish from a God._ ”

And Tenn already knew. He immediately knew what Riku was implying.

“Riku…”

By the next morning, they packed up their few belongings and set out to the capital, where they would be able to register for the tournament.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading Chapter 2.  
> I'm working on getting accustomed to the formatting of this site so please forgive me as I go back and make edits here and there. (I know that the spacing was a bit jarring in Chapter 1 so I've gone back by now and fixed it.)  
> World building concisely is so difficult btw! I don't want to drabble on, but at the same time I want to make sure all of the important details are set in stone. I hope Mitsuki can forgive me for giving him the short end of the stick in this AU...  
> Next time I hope to get all of this set up out of the way and finally have plot progression!  
> -n4391


	3. Roaring Commotion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3. At the parade's end comes trouble.

“Whoaah! Tenn-nii, look!” Riku exclaimed, beaming as youthful features enlightened with glee.

Glittering streamers and parade floats whimsically danced down the lanes of the larger town they were passing through, music and cheer filling the air with exuberant mirth.

The road to the capital had been an exciting one to start, the world becoming a much more colorful and bustling place as they left the small borough in the woods that was their hometown.

“We’ve never gotten to see the parade up close like this, have we?” Tenn mused. “Usually our town was skipped altogether. But these are quite the festivities.”

Tenn himself was impressed by the graceful dancers, swaying and twirling to the percussions of the marching band close behind. So much grandeur at the start; the holders of the tournament surely knew how to stir up the masses...

“Tenn-nii! There’s so many spirit weapons and wielders walking around in the open! Does that mean it’s okay to take my hood off?!”

But just as Riku was ready to remove his mantel, Tenn gave a slight sigh before tugging it right back over his twin’s bright crimson locks.

“No, it’s still not safe for us. Especially with this many people about. Come on, let’s keep moving.”

“Aww, okay.”

On contrary to what they had believed before their departure, spirit weapons and wielders were a pretty common sight. They participated in the continuation of everyday life and processions, coming in all shapes and sizes, too: farming tools and useful appliances like brooms, to items of navigation and protection. A blade wasn’t the only thing one’s soul could manifest into, and even Riku was impressed to watch a wielder turn their partner into a watering can.

“It’s kinda silly for a watering can to still be called a spirit weapon, huh?”

“You can’t underestimate the lethality of even a watering can, Riku.”

* * *

 

After stopping for some lunch, Tenn was confirming on their map the next route to take; they were just shy a few nights from the capital, where they would be able to reach the facilities necessary to sign up for participation within the Spirit Weapon Tournament. Riku was admiring some of the displays distributed about the cobblestone street, wandering closer to a stand that had various jewel encrusted trinkets hung out to glisten in the mid-afternoon sun. He was particularly drawn to one that shone the color of his brother’s eyes, a tender pink rose quartz, and reached out a hand to get a closer look--

“Aah, how wonderful.”

An unfamiliar voice rang out from behind Riku, startling him as he cautiously turned his head to look. An older gentlemen dressed down entirely in black, hair slicked back to one side, was smiling tautly at the redhead, cunning eyes as sharp as a hawk boring into his uncertain crimson. He wasn’t even that much taller than Riku, and yet his composure spoke of one who only knew how to look down upon others...

“This color… suits you does it not?”

“What?”

Picking up a brooch that held a fastened gem to its center, the man chuckled under his breath, clearly bemused by a farce known only to himself at the moment.

“This lucid blue, so _pale_ it’s almost a _lifeless_ white… just like your _frail_ body, is it not, _Nanase Riku?_ ”

But before Riku could even attempt to ask who this man was, he backed up fearfully, ready to call out to Tenn, only to bump into the likes of another foreign body. _He was surrounded._ As the panic set in and he tore away from grabbing hands, the unusual sight had been enough to alert Tenn, who had wordlessly picked up a vendor’s vase and slammed it over the closest felon’s head.

With a sharp crash, the one in Tenn’s way fell to the ground with a dull thud, Riku scrambling to his side as they both faced the enigmatic gentleman in question.

“What do you think you’re doing to my baby brother?!”

“Aah, Nanase Tenn, so nice of you to join us…”  
  
“And how do you know our names, answer m--!”

But a straightforward answer was unnecessary; the cold chill that Tenn felt in his spine sufficed. This _feeling_ , the aura and shape of this man’s outline…  it _couldn’t_ be?

A deep chuckle frothed from the man’s throat, breaking the silence, “I see that you’ve finally recognized me.”

Just that confirmation alone made Tenn’s heart race, stiffening as fists clenched at his sides, knuckles going white. Sensing the apprehension, Riku looked from his older brother to the man obviously tormenting him, opening his mouth to speak only to be interrupted.

“Now, this can all be resolved peacefully.. All you have to do is come with me. Does that sound fair? After all, it’d be terrible if something befell you both...”

“... Riku, _run._ ”

“E-eh?!”

Riku couldn’t believe his ears. But when widened crimson hues locked onto those unwavering cerise, he immediately knew Tenn wasn’t joking. Such an utterance he gave under his breath… _Riku was too conflicted to move._ A fearful grip reaching into the folds of Tenn’s sleeve, the elder responded in kind by pulling away and holding his baby brother’s hand with a reassuring squeeze.

“Don’t worry. We’ll meet again at the Capital. You go on ahead while I throw them off. Ask for directions if need be, but don’t turn back. Trust your brother.”  
  
“Tenn-nii…”

Giving Riku a gentle push, the man and his entourage were already catching onto his plan, the redhead faltering as he struggled to turn away from his precious twin.

“Riku, **go!** ”

“Oh, no, you don’t! **Get him!** ”

But Riku ran, despite his condition and lack of stamina, he took off on his dominant heel and sprinted as hard as he could, not looking back just as Tenn had instructed.

 _Tenn-nii…_ _  
_ _Tenn-nii, I’ll find help! Just please… please, God, don’t let anything happen to Tenn-nii!_

* * *

 

The only downside to the vagrant festival parade was the mess and disarray it left behind after its passing. From confetti to carelessly discarded trash, the streets were littered with it, but it was tolerated given how much business it brought the small towns it happened to cross through. Iori thought it was far too troublesome for what it was worth.

Having resigned to sweeping up in front of their bakery--Mitsuki was overworked lately, so he deserved the short reprieve--Iori lost himself in the rhythm of his broom as he piled up the various scattered pieces of colored paper and ribbons.

“ **You little--!** ”

“ **Don’t let ‘im get away!** ”

“What in the world…?”  
Almost entirely sure that it could have been the usual suspects, early afternoon drunkards, making their rounds, Iori turned his head dreadfully to confirm his suspicions. _I swear, if I have to hit anyone with this broom, so help me--_

But it wasn’t drunkards or anyone he recognized from the town at all.  
It was a boy with hair like cardinal feathers running from a group of ruffians that aimed to corner him into the nearest deadend.  
“ _H-help! Someone!_ ”

“Oh, for the love of--!”

It wasn’t until he heard that desperate cry for help that Iori steeled himself and followed suit, broom in hand with full intent on using it if he had to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing is hard LMAO  
> Hopefully now that there's some action it won't take me 2 weeks to update.  
> Also thank you for all of the support and kudos so far! I'm really surprised this has gotten that much attention so fast haha.  
> Next time Iori and Riku finally meet....


	4. Drawing the Blade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The brazen youth and the crimson blade finally meet.

“Well, well, well.. Now we’ve got ya...”

Three fairly large abled bodies had now cornered Riku, who was painfully breathless and clenching at his robes’ front; his condition was acting up again after overexerting his stamina, lungs ablaze as his chest heaved under incredible pressure, like a heavy stone pressing down upon his torso.  
Despite being a spirit weapon, it was impossible to brandish his own soul, and without the likes of a wielder, he was as helpless as your ordinary person.

“ _\--Hey._ ”

A pronounced voice then sounded out from behind them all, the group of men craning their necks with questioning leers as the silhouette of a tall young man, holding a broom to boot, appeared unanticipated.

"I don't know what you louts are up to, but blundering about like animals is most certainly against the rules. Please take your horseplay elsewhere whilst you're in the midst of actual human beings."

“Haahhh?!”  
  
“Who the hell’re you?!”

“You’ve got quite the mouth!”

 _Great_ , Iori thought to himself sardonically, I’m dealing with a bunch of cavemen.  
  
But with that opportune intervention, Riku was able to push past his distracted assailants, running right up to his unintentional savior and clinging to his front.

“ _Please_ , help me! They’re trying to kidnap me!”  
  
“ _Ah--?_ ”  
The first thought that came to Iori’s mind in that very moment was just how _cute_ this boy was, completely taken by his large crimson hues gazing into his own pleadingly. But now was definitely not the time or place to admire his delicate features, the boy was clearly in a pinch and this rowdy bunch didn’t look like they were going to let him go very easily.  
  
_Just my luck._  
“Really?” Iori sighed, moving the boy behind him for protection. “Harassing a helpless youth like this? Tasteless.”

“Hey, brat! I’d watch your tongue if I were you…” one of the more pompous of the three goons growled and pounded a fist to his chest like some sort of assertive ape. “I’m a _wielder_ so if you don’t mind your own business, I’ll cut you down to size with my spirit weapon partner!”

 _A spirit weapon…_  
That could prove to be difficult. Iori’s magic was only so potent; the likes of a spirit weapon would definitely be able to cut through the likes of his mana infused water. Not to mention, he only had a rickety old broom to back him up…  
Reaching into the chest of his companion, the man’s mouth spread wide into an unsightly grin, taking ahold of a produced hooked hilt as he revealed his magnificent spirit weapon in a dazzling display of collected light--

“..... _huh?_ ”

Iori couldn’t help but blurt aloud, wondering if his eyes were deceiving him as he watched a fully grown man _menacingly_ hold out a _clothes hanger_.

“...Um, is this a _hoax?_ I didn’t know we were putting away laundry..”  
(Even Riku was doing his best to bite back his laughter.)

“Sh-shut your mouth!” the man roared, going beet red. “We’ve got the ability to use magic now so I wouldn’t act so cocky, brat! Try a taste of our wind magic!”

Raising his arm back, and getting ready to swipe, Iori braced himself, throwing up a wall of water to try and cushion the blow he knew was coming. But as the man released his attack, it was, again, rather anti-climatic, nothing but a harsh breeze whistling past…  
  
“....................”  
  
“.............................”  
  
A long silence passed between both parties--looks like his bluff wasn’t going to get them anywhere--before the wielder gave up with a frustrated roar, returning his partner back to his physical human form and glaring daggers at Iori.

“That’s it! I’ve had _enough!_ Let’s just beat the hell out of this bastard already and grab that brat!”

“ _As if I’m to blame for such pointless dramatics,_ ” Iori huffed under his breath as he readied his broom. He was afraid of this happening, but at all costs he felt the need to protect the redhead behind him. Speaking of...

“Wait!” Riku finally blurted out, taking ahold of Iori’s sleeve. “I’m a spirit weapon, too!”

“What?” Iori blinked, torn between watching his front and turning to listen to the voice now at his ear.

“Hurry and use me! It’s the only way!”

Praying to god that he wasn’t another tool along the lines of a clothes hanger, Iori nodded as the redhead then took his hand and placed it upon his chest.

“Close your eyes… and imagine a sword. Envision the hilt and reach into my soul and grab it..!”

With those words entering his racing mind--it was far too difficult to block out the loud battle cries of their fastly approaching assaulters--Iori did his best to focus. It was like dipping his fingertips into a pool of molten silk, his palm now entirely surrounded by warmth, entering past the redhead’s physical vessel and taking ahold of his very underlying soul. His fingers brushed around something textured and grasped around the weighted hilt of the said blade he imagined, pulling back with all of this might--

Riku disappeared from the scene and, instead, appeared as the glittering crimson blade his soul was now manifested into. Iori was entirely impressed.

And though he couldn’t immediately hear Riku’s voice, their now combined mana coursed throughout his body, flaring up and giving him the exact incentive he knew to take.

“Now kindly... **get lost…!** ”

Focusing all of their joined energy into his arm, Iori released it through a single swipe of the crimson blade in hand, a tidal wave of water rushing out and sending the group of screaming goons flailing away, up and over the building tops, and most likely to wash up on the outskirts of town.

_That was that, then._

But what raw and awesome power! To think that the likes of a spirit weapon could amplify one’s magic efficiency to such an extent…

Returning back to his human state, the redhead swayed slightly upon regaining his land legs, Iori reflexively reaching out to steady him.

“Are you alright?”

“I-I am… Thank you, without you, I…--” but even as Riku tried to save face, his body was at its absolute limits, quickly finding his consciousness slipping as the last thing he heard was his young savior’s concerned voice..

* * *

 

It wasn’t an easy feat for Iori to explain just what he had encountered that afternoon to Mitsuki.  
After carrying the unconscious redhead back to the bakery in almost a panic, both of the Izumi brothers scrambled to lock all of the bakery doors and draw their curtains.  
  
“You fought against a bunch of thugs?!” Mitsuki blurted exasperatedly as he made sure to put up the closed sign for the day.

“I thought they were the local drunkards causing a ruckus!”  
  
“Iori…!”  
  
“What was I supposed to do, abandon him?” Iori sighed, trudging up the stairs with the said redheaded victim loaded upon his back. “He begged me for help, Nii-san.”  
  
Mitsuki was also drawn to a pensive silence at that, following after his younger brother as he then watched him from the doorframe. It wasn’t as if he was cross with Iori, he was simply concerned for their--his--safety. Of course, he would always encourage his younger brother to do the right thing, but at the same time, he felt way in over their heads with this one.  
  
Especially when Iori spoke again.  
  
“... Nii-san, this person is a _spirit weapon._ ”

“Wha--?! He’s--”

Iori’s gaze was unfaltering then, turning to his older brother with a brazen look as he gave his confident suggestion, “Why don’t you finally leave the bakery and partner up with him?”  
  
“ _Wh--_ hold on, Iori, that’s..!”  
  
“It’s your dream isn’t it? This would be the perfect opportunity for you to--”  
  
“Wait, wait, _wait!_ **Waitaminute!** Don’t talk over your big brother!”

“Forgive me, Nii-san..”

Taking a deep breath, Mitsuki was now conflicted; torn between his desires and given responsibility, Iori was also making things incredibly difficult by taking advantage of the confusion and appealing to his inclinations. _As sharp as ever, that one..._

“Hold on, Iori, don’t be so hasty. This kid hasn’t even had a say in the matter. Don’t you think we should wait until he wakes up to make any sort of decision?”

“Ah…”  
In the end, Iori ended up looking like a scorned child, biting his lip as he turned away red and abashed.  
_I can’t believe I let myself get so easily carried away…_  
  
“Don’t look like that, I know you were just thinking about my feelings,” Mitsuki smiled through the slight tension, feeling guilty now that he had made the proud Iori flush in embarrassment. “I’m gonna go get some cooking done, why don’t you watch over this kid in the meantime? When he comes to, then we’ll talk.”

“......”  
Iori couldn’t argue with that.  
  
And as Mitsuki excused himself, Iori looked over to the redhead slumbering on his bed, just knowing in his heart that this was an opportunity that they could truly not turn a blind eye to.

* * *

 

“Look at you, Tenn… you’ve already lost the fight and _still_ you resist me?”

The oppressors were now all snarking before Tenn who was on his knees, glaring up to them as he struggled against the mana infused chains binding him. They were sapping at his own reserves and leaving him completely immobile, unable to cast anymore magic to defend himself.

“You filthy murderer… if you think I’m going to go along with your twisted desire willingly, then you truly are _delusional._ ”  
  
“Now, now, Tenn,” the paled man cooed, kneeling down in front of him and tipping his chin up derisively. “Are you really in any position to be saying that, knowing that your beloved baby brother goes unprotected?”  
  
Tenn’s eyes widened at that reminder, seeing the obvious malice in those inhuman features, dark hues dead and unnerving like those of a landed fish. He fully intended on using Riku as his achilles heel..  
  
“Such a sickly boy aimlessly running about in this big, dangerous world.. Why, something _terrible_ could befall him at any time…”  
  
“You leave Riku _out_ of this,” Tenn hissed.  
  
“ _Then give yourself to me._ ”  
  
Without much of a choice left, Tenn bowed his head, allowing himself to be taken away, pulled along like some sort of captured animal. But in his momentary despair, a burning wish engraved itself upon his heart.

 _Riku…  
_ _No matter how scary things become, keep moving forward.  
_ _Your big brother will reunite with you soon, so please...!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to contain a little more prose, but given how long it's taken to update I decided this should be enough lol... I hope you all enjoyed the chapter.  
> Also thank you for all of the kind comments and kudos!  
> It brings a smile to my face when I see email notifications popping up here and there.
> 
> Shout out to ao3 user jumyouboshi for helping me with some of Iori's lines btw.


	5. Decisions Made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A change of plans.

The moment Riku came to, he laid still and contemplative, lulled by the false sense of security the soft bed beneath him provided. However, upon remembering the urgency of his situation, and Tenn’s panicked words reverberating in the back of his mind, he jolted upright, only to be met by a pair of steely eyes from the one seated in a wooden chair by his bedside.

“So you’re finally awake,” the dark-haired young man said as he closed the novel he had been paging through, evidently biding his time.  
  
_This was..._  
It was Riku’s savior, the one who had successfully wielded him in order to thwart their thuggish adversaries from before.  
  
“Izumi Iori. I believe you owe an explanation as to why you were being chased by those men.”

Iori, as he introduced himself, wasted not a moment more before getting to the point, Riku opening his mouth to speak when the nearest door swung open.  
  
“Hey, Iori, dinner’s… --Oh! He’s okay!” exclaimed the individual who had suddenly walked into the room, a baby-faced young man who was about a head shorter than Iori. “Good to see you wide awake and well!”  
  
He sauntered over with his hands on his hips and stood beside Iori, a friendly grin adorning his rounded face.  
  
“Name’s Izumi Mitsuki. And I hope Iori’s introduced himself to you already!”

“Nii-san..! Of course I did..”

 _Nii-san_ , Riku blinked. _So these two are brothers?_  
Not to mention, the assumed older brother, Mitsuki, was so much shorter than the younger, Iori…  
“Y-yes, it’s nice to meet you. Thank you so much for helping me, um Mitsuki, Iori… My name’s Nanase Riku.”  
  
“Riku! Well then, Riku, why don’t you join us for dinner and explain your situation? We’ll be glad to continue to help.”

And as Riku now sat among the Izumi brothers and a piping hot dinner, as delectable as it looked, he couldn’t bring himself to eat. Not when Tenn was in grave danger.

“I see, so your older twin, huh…” Mitsuki looked apologetically to the forlorn Riku who just recollected the past day’s worth of events, glancing at Iori who seemed to be just as sympathetic.

“He told me to meet up with him at the capital, but…” not that Riku couldn’t trust his twin’s ability to defend himself, but that pale and lanky man frightened him; he had definitely been formidable in influence alone, and who was to say he didn’t have magical prowess to rival Tenn’s? “.. Surely the thugs that came after me will be persistent. And without Tenn-nii as my wielder, I don’t want to cause more of a burden by getting caught.”

Not that he wanted to push any more of his dilemmas onto a pair of complete strangers.

“Still, Iori was of great help to me!” Riku turned to the other who suddenly found his cheeks dusting pink from the unabashed praise. “I really appreciate you intervening when you did. Your handling of water magic was incredible!”

“Er… it was nothing,” Iori dismissed quickly, complexion burning hotter the moment Mitsuki failed to mask a snicker.

“He’s really talented, right? Though you seem to have it really rough, Riku. Are you sure you don’t want some help?”

“Eh!” Riku’s gaze jolted upwards from his plate, a piece of poached egg finally on his fork as he blurted out before he could take that first bite. “N-no! I really couldn’t ask of you something like that! You’ve both done a great service to me already! Besides… it’ll put your lives in danger if I continue to get you involved. I wouldn’t want anything to happen to such kind people.”

But that sort of modesty alone already gave Mitsuki the incentive to insist, “Nonsense! I don’t really understand what you’re being chased around for, but I _do_ know that if something ever happened to Iori, I’d be marching forward with a blazing trail behind me just to get him back! You said that your twin is your only family left, right, Riku?”

“Y-yes..”

“--Then Nii-san will accompany you,” Iori finally spoke up, forward as ever as he threw even Mitsuki for a loop. “He’s always wanted to leave our family bakery, and he has great skill with a sword, so he will be reliable enough to your cause.”

“Really?” Riku looked to the older of the Izumi brothers with eyes shining in recognition. “Mitsuki, are you sure?”

Damn you, Iori, putting me on the spot like this…  
“Uhh, y-yeah,” Mitsuki attempted to recover, throwing a side glance at his stone-faced younger brother. “I mean, Riku are you questioning my abilities?!”

“N-no!” the redhead squawked, stuffing his face with a few fork-fulls of food to refrain from saying anything else potentially insulting.

“Haha, that’s what I thought! Well then, I guess… I’ll be accompanying Riku tomorrow..”

But even if Iori looked satisfied with the outcome, and Riku had no further reason to interject, where Mitsuki should have felt excited as all hell, he could only exhale heavily in attempt to relieve the sudden sour affliction rumbling about his gut.

* * *

 

The hours passed, and after they cleared their dishes in the kitchen and decidedly settled down for the evening, Iori offered his facilities to Riku once more, preparing himself mentally as he would become the new head of the Izumi family store front at the crack of dawn tomorrow.  However, even as he began his preparations ahead of time, did Mitsuki pull Iori aside whilst crossing paths down the hallway to their respective quarters.

“Hey…” Mitsuki spoke with a watery smile.

“Ah, Nii-san, before you go, I’ll just need a few things of reference that I’ve compiled into a list here.”

“Oh,” Mitsuki replied without his usual pep, rubbing at the back of his neck awkwardly. “Sure….. Actually, no. Iori, listen.”  
  
“Yes…?”  
  
He had Iori’s undivided attention now.

“Iori,” Mitsuki began again, looking up at the younger with a bit more resolve now. “I want _you_ to go with Riku.”  
  
Iori’s jaw could only drop in utter disbelief at that, and while his lips began to move in hopes of protesting, nothing audible sprung forth, Mitsuki holding up a hand to hinder him further.

“Who’re we kidding? I already have a livelihood here, whereas your future can only be stunted by sticking around in a backwater town like this. And I know what you want to say, _‘But Nii-san, it’s always been your dream to be a swordsman! I don’t have any wish in particular to pursue such a thing..! I can be content taking over the bakery in your stead!’_ Pah! Please, if you pity your big brother now I’ll never forgive you, you know!”

“Nii-san…”

“You’ve already wielded him once, haven’t you? And despite telling your big brother otherwise, you really have been practicing your magic, huh? Maybe… this was meant to be, you know? It’ll be good for you. I always mean it when I say I want the best for you.”

And for the first time in forever, Iori nearly wept, bowing his head submissively as Mitsuki chuckled in response, reaching over and petting his dark tresses affectionately.

“I..” Iori began with a quiver in his tone, clearing his throat to steady his voice. “Alright. It’s only an escort to the capital… so I’ll be back. After I reunite those two, I’ll come straight here.”

“Ioriiii.... Fine. But take your time. Make sure you enjoy the sights and people along the way, don’t just think about the goal!”

“I…. yes, Nii-san.”

“Good, good! So go get some rest! Tomorrow’s the start of your big journey after all! Be sure to let Riku know, too.”  
  
“Right.”

And though his tone and smile were filled with encouragement, Iori knew that there was a little underlying sadness there, too. Mitsuki was selflessly rooting himself in reality, knowing he wouldn’t have the magical capabilities to wield Riku, and thus only further his endangerment. Iori was most likely the best choice for this particular situation.

Still, that didn’t waver Iori’s desire for Mitsuki to have his dreams come true. Maybe not this time or the next, but definitely, some day...

* * *

 

Entering his bedroom, where Riku seemingly had found a book on Iori’s shelf to poke his nose into, he jerked in surprise when the door opened, clamping the tome shut as his cheeks lit up shamefully.

“S-s-sorry! You have such a wonderful collection I couldn’t help myself!”

“It’s fine,“ Iori answered cooly, noting that the redhead’s disposition was quite adorable before shaking the feeling off entirely. “... Nanase-san.”

“Y-yes?!” Riku couldn’t help but wonder if he was contrarily angry now.  
  
“About tomorrow… it seems I’ll be the one accompanying you instead.”  
  
“Eh..? Is there.. A problem?”  
  
“No,” Iori was quick to answer that, expression easing into something less somber. ”Something came up so Nii-san preferred I go with you.”  
  
“I see…”  
  
“Is that not ideal, Nanase-san?”  
  
“N-no! That’s not it!” Riku perked back up, never having been in a situation where keeping up with the tone of a conversation was so disjointed.. “I-if that’s what you’ve both decided then I’m still really grateful!”  
  
A pause.  
  
As he was now, Iori was unable to voice his reasoning as he stared off deep in thought. Should he explain Mitsuki’s handicap? Or would this journey together with Riku be so fleeting that it wouldn’t matter either way? He didn’t want the likes of a stranger to think ill of his actually selfless older brother--  
  
“Um… Iori?” Riku broke through his momentary trance with his address.  
  
“...Yes?”  
  
“...Thank you.”  
  
That alone grabbed his attention, a charming smile catching him off-guard as swallowed hard.  
_What a cute person…_  
“You’re being a bit over dramatic, don’t you think?  It’s not as if the task itself is all that difficult.”  
  
“E-ehh…! Th-that’s a bit rude don’t you think?!”  
  
The rest of their evening continued along these puzzled lines, mismatched responses already leading to some small misunderstandings between them. But even if they had some creases in their newly formed relationship  to smooth out, hopefully they’d be alright…. hopefully.

* * *

 

The next morning, Iori packed lightly, throwing on a cloak as he turned to face his older brother one last time in front of the bakery. Mitsuki noticing the slight melancholy in his eyes, reached over and patted his shoulder in one final reassurance.

“Take care, Iori. Also, Riku.”  
  
“Y-yes?” Riku piped up, still rubbing the sleep from his eyes.  
  
“Please look after my little brother. He can be a bit cold and awkward but he’s definitely got his heart in the right place.”

Nodding, Riku glanced at the other beside him, crimson hues meeting those steely grey with a blink and suddenly feeling a flustered rush of anxieties swimming about his chest.

_Excitement, fear, anticipation…_

“Well.. thank you for everything, Mitsuki. I’ll definitely come back with Tenn-nii to thank you properly again. Let’s go, Iori!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays, everyone!  
> This will be my gift to you all.  
> Make sure to take care of yourselves and if I don't update before 2018, then have a Happy New Year as well!  
> I hope you'll continue to support Heartfelt Blade next year, too!


	6. A Little Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A stop for a bite, but uninvited guests straggle along.

Travelling together on a worn path, Riku and Iori’s trip to the capital was going smooth thus far, making good time as they anticipated their arrival within the next few days.

Breaking for lunch as they settled under the shade of a tree, Iori pulled out a book from his satchel and began to thumb through some of the tagged pages with one hand as he fed himself a slice of sandwich with the other.

“What are you reading, Iori?” Riku inquired as he finished chewing.  
  
“I’m refreshing my memory on spirit weapons and how they manifest.”  
  
Eyes lighting up, Riku couldn’t help but feel a little giddy; was Iori getting serious about spirit weapons now that he was escorting one? That sort of dedication was rather admirable.  
  
_I guess even the serious Iori has a cute side!,_ Riku mused with a smile.

Looking over to the text and scanning along the page Iori was on, Riku caught note of several details, reading them aloud.  
“ _Those that hold the power to become spirit weapons may choose to accept or reject wielders by opening their hearts… Spirit weapons are rumored to be those whose hearts were blessed by Gods…._  Ehh..!”  
  
His quizzical outburst earned him a squint from his aforementioned “escort.”

“You’re a spirit weapon yourself and you didn’t know any of this?”  
  
“Er…”  
  
Iori proceeded to stare down at Riku dubiously, but to prevent the likes of another argument, held his tongue and sighed instead.  “Our bodies are homes--vessels--to our souls. They’re two separate properties. Those with the potential to become spirit weapons have greater reserves of mana than your normal person.  
“When you become a spirit weapon, your soul encapsulates your physical vessel, reversing the usual circumstances.”  
  
“I at least know that much..” Riku mumbled childishly through a biteful of his lunch. “It’s basically  like our soul becomes the hard part and our body is the soft squishy part.”  
  
“If…. you want to put it in such a juvenile way.”  
  
“Grr..”  
  
“Moving on,” Iori said with the roll of his eyes, returning to the text,  “...receiving damage whilst in spirit weapon form will have much more dire consequences than injury to one’s human body. Cracks or chips within the body of one’s soul are not self-healing and can cause ruptures within one’s psyche as well. Damages to one’s spirit weapon body will show up vibrantly across the skin of their human body as permanent scars.”

“I-I see…I didn’t know that part. Actually, Tenn-nii hardly wielded me at all so I’ve never been damaged..”

“Even though you were paired as spirit weapon and wielder?”

“Yeah, he-- **Waugh--?!** ”

And out of the corner of his eye, a skulking form emerged from the foliage around them, a predatory snarl escaping from deep within the creature’s throat…. And it encouraged its party to follow suit.  
  
Recoiling back from the shock with a yelp, Riku pressed himself up against Iori’s side, never having seen such ferocious beasts up close before. _Pointed ears, bristled coats, long claws and bared fangs..._

“ _Monsters_ ,” Iori stated calmly, getting them both to their feet, “more specifically _feral lupus_ . They must have smelled our lunch and drifted over.”  
  
“Wh-what should we do?”  
  
“... Fight them, naturally.”  
  
“Ehh!”  
  
“Nanase-san, lend me your blade. It’ll prove as good practice for us both.”  
  
“A-alright…”

Riku wasn’t about to question Iori’s judgement, and as frightened as he was, there was also a certain excitement that came from the anticipation of an unwarranted battle. This would be the first time he fought against monsters, after all.

Dipping his hand into Riku’s chest and pulling out his soul into the form of that golden hilted, crimson blade, Iori brandished him with ease… but losing all momentum the moment that overtly chipper voice rang in his head loudly.

_Iori, do your best!_

“Wh--?! N-Nanase-san?!”

 _Oh! You can hear me this time! Hellooooo, Iori_ !  
  
Unable to take the time to question it thoroughly, Iori had to bring his attention back to the pack of feral lupus, side-stepping out of the way of a launching maw as he swung Riku’s blade to fend off another.

“Why in the world can I hear your voice?!”

_What? Even after reading that big book you don’t know?_

_You little…_ Iori’s brow twitched at the chide remark, finding himself about to be surrounded by the enemy as he tapped into his and Riku’s pooled mana. Reaching back with his sword arm and swinging in a wide arc, Iori released a forceful wave of water, knocking back the group of feral lupus.

 _Iori, watch out! To your left!_  
  
At Riku’s warning, he turned on his heel quickly, deflecting a gaping mouth of razor sharp teeth and pushing back. It was against his principles to inflict damage if avoidable, but given the dangers, he had no choice but to slice into the beast to get it to retreat.

Seeing the futility of the fight after watching one of their comrades whimper off, the pack of monsters decided to flee, slinking back into the brush with their tails between their legs.

_We did it!_

Iori could only respond with a furrowed brow. Though he was one to remain calm and collected on the outside, that sudden surprise attack had unnerved him; thank goodness he had heard Riku’s voice when he did. Speaking of...

“Now will you properly explain this?”

 _Oh, about hearing my voice? Well, I’m not entirely sure myself, but when Tenn-nii wielded me he could hear my voice from the very beginning. You didn’t hear me the first time, right? Maybe it’s because we got to know eachother better that you can hear me now..._  
  
Iori could only stare at the "talking" crimson blade with a hint of skepticism.  
  
_But only you can hear me! I’m speaking directly to your soul, after all!_

“To my soul… Nanase-san, does that mean you can’t read my thoughts?”  
  
_Um… No?_

 _Good_ , Iori exhaled heavily, as if a great burden had suddenly dispersed from his being. “Let’s finish up here and move along then.”  
  
...After all, he couldn’t bear to live with himself if Riku had been aware of just how cute he thought he was in that moment.  
But it seems there was plenty about spirit weapons that Iori would never be able to know from just text books alone; if he wanted the experience, he would have to rely on his bond with Riku.   
  
"Aahhh! Oh no, Iori! My sandwich fell into the dirt... Please let me have some of yours! Please!"  
  
"Nanase-san...."  
  
Well, he'd at least _try._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally an update!  
> Sorry this is a little short but I wanted to get something out before the end of the month.  
> Lupus is latin for wolf... not that creative I know lol  
> Thank you for all of the support as always! If you've got any suggestions, questions, or comments please swing them my way.


	7. Their Compassionate Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riku and Iori reach the Capital... and Tenn attempts his escape.

The Capital was a large hub of commerce and trends, a welcoming fanfare ringing throughout the bustling cobblestone streets and walls. Flags of the various kingdoms and districts lined the tops of buildings as the gentle breeze swept up glitters of confetti that decorated the air with a rainbow flourish. Following along the main street that circled into a branching cul de sac, were colorful stands of food and different games aplenty. People from all over seemed to be celebrating the Spirit Weapon Tournament’s start continuously throughout its run, raking in the tourism it brought.

“Whoaaa!”  
  
And with a childish exclamation in wonder, it was clear that Riku was certainly impressed. His eyes sparkled at the sight of bright characters performing in troupes, and the gathered energy that surrounded him put him under the influence of the hype as well. Momentarily pulling away from Iori’s side to check out what was in store close by, he marveled at a display of exotic looking fruits and picked up a particularly prickly one.  
  
“Look, Iori! A big horned melon! And dragon’s fruit!”  
  
“Nanase-san, please have some self control,” Iori sighed. “Aren’t you suddenly forgetting something important? I swear...”  
  
Though admittedly, Iori would have liked to indulged upon the Capital’s offerings--maybe he’d even take another gander before he left back for the bakery-- this _was_ the final pit stop for him and Riku. They needed to focus back on the task at hand.  
  
“Of course I haven’t forgotten!” Riku pouted, trying to rummage through his pockets for his wallet. “Stop treating me like a child! I’m older than you, aren’t I?”  
“Age doesn’t account for anything. Also put that back. I’m not carrying that for you later.”  
  
“You…”  
  
“Come on,” Iori pulled at his arm, wanting to avoid the likes of yet another unnecessary spat.  “Do you see that large tower over there?”  
   
Large crimson hues followed the point of Iori’s finger just then, an unmistakable cylindrical tower reaching high above all of the other buildings in the near distance.  
  
“Yes?”  
  
“That’s the _Registry._ Wielders and spirit weapons gather there to register their names as official partners to participate within the tournament.”  
  
“Oh, so that’s the place?” Riku blinked. “I never would have imagined something so grandiose... It’s massive!”  
  
“Quite,” Iori nodded. “Funds from the public built that structure decades ago. It also serves as a meeting place for the main council representatives that hold and organize the tournament each year.”  
  
“So… do you think Tenn-nii might be waiting for me there?!”  
  
“That, or someone may have seen him.”  
  
“Then what are we waiting for? Let’s go!”  
  
“ _Now_ you’re eager?”  
  
_What a terrible brother complex_ , Iori thought as they weaved their way through the crowds.

* * *

The Registry upclose was even more impressive than from afar, the magnificent scale dwarfing the likes of Iori and Riku. The white sparkle of the marble material illuminated in the afternoon sun and gave it an authoritative and ephemeral glow. A steep series of steps leading up to the entrance were definitely a work-out, a pair of polished ivory doors welcoming them to an interior that was just as impressive: red carpeted marble floors, a sit-down area buzzing with conversational pairs, and all surrounded by a large rounded counter at its center with several attendees at the ready.  
  
“ _Nanase Tenn_ ?” the woman at the main counter of the Registry raised her brows at the inquiry.  
  
“Yes,” Riku continued. “He has pale white hair and rose colored eyes. He’s my wielder and twin who told me to come wait here..”  
  
“Hmm,” the woman pulled up a thin record book and flipped through it with a hum. “There’s no Nanase Tenn that has signed up with us yet. I’m usually good at remembering faces, too. I’m sorry but I really can’t recall anyone like that visiting us…”  
  
Completely crestfallen at that, Riku first looked to Iori but then down to his feet, unable to even feign a smile. “I see… thank you..”  
  
Taking pity on that weary expression, however, the woman piped up again, offering the redhead a smile in solace. “Why don’t you ask around? I’m pretty sure there might be someone else who might have seen the person you’re looking for. ”

* * *

 

It was the cusp of nightfall now, and no one around the Registry had seen the likes of Tenn when asked. Riku and Iori had even made their rounds around the cul de sac, just to be sure, but the results were the all same; now they sat at the foot of a fountain in the middle of the Capital’s main square, cool water spraying around them from the rushing stream, the dragon’s fruit that Iori had gotten for Riku to try and pacify him simply sitting idly and uneaten in his lap.

 _What more am I supposed to say?_ Iori contemplated to himself as he glanced in the other’s general direction. It was at this point that everything should have worked out by now and they should have parted ways but...  
  
“Tenn-nii…  isn’t here is he, Iori?”  
  
“Nanase-san..”  
  
The dejected sounding Riku, who was now smiling, despite emanating a strong sense of melancholy, hung his head low.  
  
“Even though he was supposed to be here, I had a feeling that maybe it was too good to be true. I mean, that powerful man took him, Iori, the same man who burned our house down and killed our parents... I’m sure Tenn-nii stayed behind just so I could escape.”  
  
“......”  
  
“... Well, then,” Riku stood up, bowing slightly to the younger while still wearing that forced smile. “Thank you for everything, Iori. I’m sorry I strung you along on such a wild goose chase... I’ll figure something out on my own.”  
  
_No_ , Iori thought to himself, unable to speak up beyond his inability to assess the situation properly. No, not like this...  
  
“Goodbye, Iori.”

“.... _Wait._ ”  
  
And just as Riku was about to succumb to the hot tears welling up in his eyes from the utter helplessness of the situation, he was met with the sight of an offered palm as Iori now stood on the edge of the fountain above him.  
  
“I said I’d help reunite you with your brother, didn’t I? I won’t turn back on my word.”  
  
“... huh?”

“Do I have to say it again?” Iori sighed, stepping off of the ledge and tugging Riku’s wrist. “Let’s go. We’ll register together and continue the search outside of the Capital.”  
  
“Wh-what?! B-but Iori--”

“No?”  
  
Riku paused at that. On top of the already crushing sadness and frustration that came from his inability to find Tenn, he now felt the complete _opposite_ , warmed by Iori’s sincere compassion and kindness.  
  
He was completely overwhelmed.

“Nanase-san…?”  
  
“Thank you,” Riku sniffled, feeling the tears finally drop from his overflowing ducts as he raised an arm in attempt to shield his crying face. “ _Thank you, Iori.._ ”

* * *

 

“Where do you think you’re grabbing me? I said, **let go** , you _gorilla!_ ”  
  
“ _Gori--?!_ ”

Before Tenn’s retainer could even sputter at his incredulous disrespect, a deadly heel dug into the front of his boot, effecting a sharp yowl out of him as he released the feisty young man from his hold.

His torso still bound by the powerful chains made of pure oppressive mana, there wasn’t much he could do besides try and run at the moment, but before Tenn could even make a break for it, he was halted in his path by the taller of his two company, face nearly bumping into his broad chest.

“H-hey, can’t we be civil?” the man spoke up with a anxious sputter, and despite being built like an ox, gave off the impression of a domestic dog. “Look, I really don’t want to hurt you..”  
  
But Tenn was having none of it. He was already on edge, Riku’s safety heavy on his mind, and with that vitriol alone did he send a glare that made the other jerk back with a yelp. But before he could do anything more, he was seized by his previous retainer who grabbed him by the scruff of his collar and yanked him off of his feet like a kitten.

“Now I’ve got you, you little...” the one Tenn had assaulted with his heel huffed, silver hues flaring with rage as he bared his fangs in a triumphant grin. “How’s the view from a higher place, brat?”

“If I could, I’d scalp that horrible perm of yours with a curse…”  
  
“What’d you say?!”  
  
“Stop! Stop, Gaku!”  
  
“Hmph,” the one named Gaku huffed through his nose, dropping Tenn back on his feet as he continued to lock eyes with him in silent warfare. “Whatever, it’s fine, Kujo bound his mana with his own magic anyway, so the only thing this brat’s going for him now is that poisonous tongue of his.”  
  
“And my heels.”  
  
“Don’t you dare--!”  
  
Tenn’s rebellion continued relentlessly as he found new ways to try and escape. The repercussions had already left him unable to use his magic and now two hired hands to accompany him in a separate escort. But it was strange to him, that Kujo Takamasa would not just immediately keep Tenn by his side, for all the trouble he was worth... perhaps it was due in fact that Tenn was not a spirit weapon and thus made him less useful. At least that's what he could assume.  
  
From his surroundings, he could tell that he was still days away from reaching the Capital by foot, and that Riku must’ve been waiting for him there already. Kujo Takamasa’s intentions were hazy and it seemed he was only interested in having Tenn as a trophy piece as he was kept out of sight as they traveled to his estate. Even as he sat now, in between his retainers in a horse-pulled cart, his heart ached to see his baby brother again and he could only pray he was in good health…  
  
“Say,” Tenn piped up, earning a glance from Gaku, “What do you two even gain from this?”  
  
“Well… you see, I’ve got--”  
  
“Ryuu,” Gaku interjected before he could say anything more. “Don’t humor the brat.”  
  
“G-Gaku, it’s really not a big dea--”  
  
“So you just like harassing and putting your hands on young men?” Tenn spat with a coy smirk on his face. “I see…”  
  
Such a _preposterous_ assumption was enough to earn a bellowing roar from Gaku, whom the more mellow of the two, Ryuu, was now attempting to console before he really did end up in _another_ fist fight with Tenn.

* * *

 

A tense silence eventually fell over the carriage. By now, Gaku’s irritation had slowly diffused into the surrounding air, leaving him restless instead.

“...He’s been quiet for a while, that brat,” he said, one eye on Tenn. In a stark contrast to the combative young man who would use any means to rebel, Tenn was quiet, almost docile, with his head hanging slightly and his eyes closed. Concerned, Ryuu took a cursory glance at the boy’s face, but ultimately decided that there was nothing out of the ordinary.

“I think he’s just sleeping. He’s still so young… All of this must be pretty hard on him.”

“Pah! Hard on him? After all the trouble he’s given us? Maybe we should switch places.”

“Come now, Gaku…”

In truth, Tenn’s temporary stasis was serving a much different purpose. The magical black chains that bound him were becoming a major irritant, not only preventing him from using his magic, but causing him lethargy as well; if he wasn’t resting and allowing his mana to recover, the chains would sap it constantly. Even if he managed to tear away from the two _guard dogs,_ Tenn reckoned he would only be able to get half a town’s breadth away before he collapsed from exhaustion.

The first escape was vital, and he would only be able to pull it off once. If he allowed himself to be captured a second time, Tenn was certain that he wouldn’t have the chance again. With this in mind, Tenn drew his consciousness deep into himself, trying to find the root of Kujo’s black magic. A chain was only as strong as its weakest link, and Tenn, who had been lauded since young for his magical genius, would surely be able to break it with his own magic. All he had to do was find that weak link.

His intense focus reminiscent of meditation, Tenn concentrated until he could hear nothing but the sound of his own breathing. He could see--or rather _feel--_ his own stream of mana, like a river of bright blue that encircled him like a halo...and then Kujo’s mana wound tightly around that bright blue stream, a black stream that danced erratically and disrupted the flow like static.

Tenn watched as the two streams intermingled, watched for a long time until he saw it; a weakness, like a thread that was fraying, possibly an indication of the magic wearing off. But the weakness was small, and Tenn simply couldn’t afford to wait until the spell wore off completely. It was a start; he could begin undoing the magic from this point…

* * *

 

“Hey, how long till we reach our destination?”

Ryuu drew back the curtains to the carriage and glanced at the sky. “By the looks of it, it’ll take another few days at least. Even if we keep going at this pace, we’re going to be on the road for a while.”

“What a pain…”

“Haha. A job’s a job, though. And it was a request from your father…”

“A request? More like my Pops ordered us to be the brat’s escort. He dropped everything to accept Kujo’s request too. Just who is that guy?”

“Well, he’s…”

Before Ryuu could continue, a sudden quake shook the ground, and the carriage came to a screeching halt, jarring all three passengers from their seats. Gaku swore as his elbow jabbed the carriage wall, and Ryuu barely caught himself on the seat. Tenn fell forward and looked up, dazed.

“What happened…?”

The driver’s frantic voice sounded from outside as he attempted to calm his frightened horses.

“M-monster! It’s a monster!”

“What awful timing…!” Gaku grabbed his sword in one hand, and Tenn’s arm in another. “C’mon! We can’t stay in here!”

“Why not?”

“Are you serious?!” Gaku barked as he descended onto the ground with Tenn in tow. Ryuu split off from them to scout the area. “If we take our eyes off of you for one second, you’re gonna run away again. Like hell we’re gonna let that happen!”

Tenn clicked his tongue in annoyance, then turned to survey the scene before them. A ditch had been carved into the dirt in front of the carriage. A large, humanoid creature stood before them, clothed head to toe in armour. Where there should’ve been a head connected to a neck, there was only a swirling void of bright purple. An ominous glow of the same colour could be seen through chinks in its armor. In an armored hand, it gripped an enormous sword, and Tenn’s blood ran cold at the sight.

“That’s…”

“Gaku, I’m back!” Ryuu said, running back to the two.

“Ryuu!” Gaku voice was strong and authoritative, even in the face of the eldritch beast. “What’s the situation? How far away are the others?”

“We got separated,” Ryuu replied calmly, keeping an eye trained on the monster and a hand on his broadsword. “We’re quite a distance from everyone else. I’ve sent out a distress flare, but it’ll take them some time to reach us.”

“Tch… It’s fine. You make sure the brat doesn’t get away--I’ll deal with it!”

“Wait!” Tenn cried, but Gaku had already charged ahead, sword in hand. Tenn attempted to follow, but Ryuu grasped his shoulder.

“Don’t. Gaku’s a skilled swordsman, and he has some magical ability to boot. We’ll have to let him handle it on his own.”

“You won’t help him?”

“I want to, but...unfortunately, I have orders to follow too. I can’t disobey those orders...for _their_ sake.”

“‘Their’…?”

Ryuu’s expression clouded over, and he turned his gaze back to the battle at hand. Laden with anxiety, Tenn also watched the skirmish with bated breath. Gaku was indeed as skilled as Ryuu had said; he weaved in and out of the monster’s range, dancing just out of reach before dashing back and slashing at the monster. Each and every one of Gaku’s strikes were precise and powerful, chipping away more and more of the creature’s armour.

But it wasn’t enough. The battle wore on, and where Gaku was beginning to lose steam, the headless monster seemed to have infinite stamina. Gaku distanced himself from his armoured opponent, his breaths coming more heavily.

“Damn it… This guy’s pretty tough…”

“Gaku’s struggling,” Ryuu murmured, and Tenn finally tore his eyes away from the skirmish to see Ryuu’s eyes filled with concern, and his hand gripping the hilt of his sword so tightly that his knuckles had turned white. “I’ve never seen him struggle like this before. Usually he’s able to dispatch his opponent in one or two attacks. But then, we’ve never come across a monster like this before either--”

The sharp clang of metal against metal jarred both Ryuu and Tenn out of their conversation. With a startled cry, Gaku stumbled back, his sword spinning out of his grasp as he fell onto his rear. The monster approached with its sword held high above where its head should’ve been, about to bring it down on the momentarily incapacitated Gaku.

 _“Gaku!”_ Ryuu cried, about to run and intercept the blow, but Tenn was faster, wrenching himself from Ryuu’s grip.

_He’s one of the people who’s stopping me from finding Riku._

But he thought back to Ryuu, and his words from before:

 _“I have orders to follow too. I can’t disobey those orders...for_ their _sake.”_

Ryuu was only following orders, and so was Gaku. And even if he was nothing but an ill-mannered brute in Tenn’s eyes, even if he and Tenn had antagonized each other from the start…

_He doesn’t deserve to die._

Tenn threw himself into the path of the monster’s blade at the same time a hasty incantation left his lips. Blue fire sparked at Tenn’s fingertips and in one fluid motion, he threw the budding flames to the ground. A gargantuan wall of blue fire rose into the sky, acting as a barrier between Tenn and the monster. Behind him, Gaku stared agape at the spectacle.

“What the…?! How are you able to use your magic?!”

Tenn ignored Gaku’s surprise in favour of maintaining the flaming wall. It was a struggle; he could feel the monster bearing down on the barrier with its blade, the very tip of its black sword already penetrating the flames. But it was a defensive spell that Tenn used often--if he could maintain the barrier for just a little longer, he could turn the flames on his opponent, and--

“...!”

Suddenly, his magic fizzled out.

The flaming wall dissipated into thin wisps, leaving nothing between him and the monster. Though Tenn had made progress in undoing the chains Kujo had placed on him, he hadn’t gotten anywhere near removing them completely. He had a split second to make the horror-filled realization--before the blunt edge of the monster’s blade slammed into his ribcage, and sent him careening into the trunk of a tree. With a pained cry, Tenn crumpled to the ground.

_“Tenn!!”_

Tenn could barely choke out a response. His entire left side erupted with searing pain with every gasp, and his spine was throbbing. He was barely aware of Gaku, who had gathered him into his arms, and Ryuu, who had finally drawn his sword to repel the monster’s next attack.

“You _idiot!_ What were you thinking?!”

“You’re the idiot,” Tenn hissed. “That’s a _Cursed_ _Dullahan…_ It’s uncommon...but it’s powerful. The armour makes it completely impervious to physical attacks... Magic attacks will damage it normally...but with just your sword, no matter how much you chip away at the armour, you won’t be able to kill it unless you strike its core...”

“Huh? How do you kn--”

 _“It doesn’t matter,”_ Tenn interjected through a pained grimace and shallow breaths. “But it’s going to kill Ryuu if you don’t do something...”

Gaku gnashed his teeth at the urgency of the situation. “...Alright, kid. Tell me where its core is.”

Tenn raised a shaking hand, pointing at a gaping hole in the Dullahan’s armour, visible even as Ryuu parried it blow for blow. Purple light spewed from the crack.

“That crack you made earlier… Ryuu’s sword won’t fit into it… But yours will.”

“So anything that glows purple, huh… Got it.”

Gaku gently laid Tenn onto the ground and grabbed his fallen sword.

“Ryuu! We have to hit the core inside the armour! Where the purple stuff is! That’s the only way to defeat it!”

“The core?! Got it!”

As if already knowing what to do, Ryuu charged forward again and swung his broadsword at the Dullahan, metallic clangs reverberating throughout the area as he and the monster once again locked blades. Ryuu’s immense physical strength was his boon; he held his own even against an enemy thrice his size, even while keeping an eye and ear out for a cue. The stalemate lasted for moments before he heard Gaku’s footsteps.

Ryuu gave way suddenly, leaping back as the Dullahan’s sword embedded itself into the ground. Gaku charged towards it in the split second lag, thrusting his sword deep into the chink in the Dullahan’s armour. The blade wedged itself into something solid and stuck fast, and the effects were almost immediate; the Dullahan froze in place...but it wasn’t enough. The headless knight still toiled to raise its weapon, aiming to take Gaku down with it now that Gaku was so close.

“Nngh… _Ryuu!”_

Ryuu had already begun moving before Gaku’s cue, leaping high over the two and flipping mid-air before he plunged his sword deep into the Dullahan’s open neck.

It was as if time had come to a standstill. The Dullahan completely stopped moving. Like glass shattering, its core cracked beneath Gaku’s and Ryuu’s swords and shattered into millions of tiny pieces. The animated armour that formed its body collapsed to the ground and began dissipating into miasma.

“Oho… Quite impressive.”

Kujo’s deep voice cut through the silence like a knife. Both men tensed before turning around to see that Kujo and his underlings had finally arrived. But Kujo had been praising neither Gaku nor Ryuu. He stood over the injured Tenn and pulled him off the ground by the arm, and Tenn hung like a rag doll in his grasp.

“To think that you would be able to undo my magic… You truly are the talent of the century. It’s a shame that your efforts will go to waste.”

More black chains sprung from Kujo’s fingertips and coiled around Tenn, eliciting a cry of pain from him as the reinforced bindings chafed against his injured side. Ryuu bristled at the blatant cruelty, and Gaku couldn’t stay silent.

“Oi, cut it out! He’s injured!”

“True,” Kujo said, tilting Tenn’s chin up and checking his face over as if appraising fine jewelry. Tenn could only glare weakly in response. “Because of your carelessness, he was damaged in the fight. But it’s inconsequential in the long run... Put such worries out of your mind--my chains will keep him alive at the very least.”

“Wha…”

Gaku could barely get another word out before Kujo pushed Tenn in his direction, and Gaku scrambled to catch the boy before he fell.

“Take him back to the carriage. I trust you can handle at least that much… If anything else befalls him, I’ll have to terminate your service with me. Now hurry. We’ve lost a lot of time because of this inconvenience.”

And Gaku and Ryuu could only stare, appalled, as Kujo walked back from where he came, signaling for his men to follow.

* * *

 

The silence that fell over the carriage was not the tense one from earlier, but rather a solemn, heavy silence that was even more deafening. Tenn had lost consciousness from his injuries at some point; Ryuu allowed him to rest his head on his lap, and Gaku could only stare at Tenn’s face.

Gaku was the first to break the silence.

“Hey, Ryuu.” When Ryuu looked up at him, Gaku took it as a silent cue to continue. “That brat… He could’ve undone Kujo’s magic completely and escaped if he hadn’t done anything.”

“Gaku… Don’t beat yourself up over it.”

“I’m not! I just…” Gaku pressed a hand to his temple, where he could feel the beginnings of a headache. “He still chose to protect me, even though he could’ve escaped if he had waited a little longer.”

With reinforced chains binding his magic and the pain of a severe injury to deter any further attempts at escape, Tenn was now worse off than he had been before. Escape was practically impossible now without outside help. Both Gaku and Ryuu knew it without either of them saying anything.

Still clearly disturbed by the sight he had witnessed earlier, and weighed down by his friend’s turmoil, Ryuu sighed and turned his sad eyes back to the sleeping Tenn.

“Poor thing…”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this chapter, the Capital was inspired by the festival setting in Chrono Trigger!  
> Last chapter was a little short so I hope this more than makes up for it.  
> Also a big shout out to ao3 user jumyouboshi (@ryuenji on twitter) for writing the Dullahan attack scene!
> 
> Next time,some new faces...


End file.
